


Chorus: Radiation

by redvsblueobsessed



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue) Has PTSD, Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue) needs a hug, Amputation, Apocalypse, BAMF Lavernius Tucker, Brain Damage, Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Cyborg Dick Simmons, Mentioned AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvsblueobsessed/pseuds/redvsblueobsessed
Summary: (Title in construction)Many, many years ago there was an asteroid. The asteroid hit the planet of Chorus at exactly 3:04 PM and all living beings on the planet were presumed dead by 3:30 PM. The planet had become radioactive causing anyone who tried to enter its atmosphere to die.It was only 100 years later that signs of life appeared on the planet but even then they were strange abominations of creatures. It was at this point the government lost hope of ever being able to go back to that planet.Yet in the future it appears that maybe some people may have survived the asteroid, radiation and the many years passing by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this is one day so no clue whether this is a bad one shot or a bad book.

Kai’s head was pounding as she attempted to open her eyes only to be blinded by the light. She tried to move her arm as it felt incredibly stiff, much like the rest of her body. Kai let out a dry grunt which burned through her throat as she felt her arm move causing a wave of pain to go through her body.

Her hand felt numb as her arm felt like it was burning while everything else just felt like a hellish version of pins and needles. Kai forced her eyes to open through the brightness of the sun and was shocked at what she saw.

Everything around her was just dirt, sand and rocks. Then she looked to the other side and saw that her numb hand was currently in a puddle of weirdly green water, but that was hardly the most shaking thing. Something was very wrong with her hand as it seemed that her armour had fused into her flesh.

Kai’s eyes widened in shock as she saw the strange mix of flesh and metal that was now her hand. She was even more shocked when she saw her finger twitch. The shock kept on going as she saw her brother running towards her in full armour.

It seemed that was all she could take though as she blacked out, letting her head hit the rock underneath her.

* * *

Strangely Caboose was the first one to wake up. He had woken up perfectly intact with no visible problems unlike the others. He woke up in the shattered remains of a building he didn’t recognize as he had to force rubble off of him in order to get up.

Caboose was greeted however by a friendly face, “PUPPY!!” Caboose exclaimed which did indeed scare off the good dog, causing Caboose to frown and slump downwards.

It took Caboose a couple minutes before he finally realized something was different. The sun was a lot hotter than usual and everything felt so dry as the sun gleamed off of his armour.

Caboose’s eyes widened suddenly as he looked around him in a frenzy, “Tucker- where’s Tucker- he was right here- Tucker!!”

He got not response as he called out for Tucker which caused him to whimper in fear. He sat down on the dirt underneath him and tried his best to think.

“Wh-what would Church do..? He- he would look for me! But I’m already here… I don’t know what to do…” Caboose stared down to the ground before suddenly jolting upwards, “WASHINGTON!! He would know what to do!”

Caboose quickly stood up and started walking through the rubble while humming a tune. He didn’t really know how long he walked but by the time he saw another living creature his legs were really hurting.

In front of Caboose was a seemingly buried Sarge who only had his head and part of his chest sticking out from under the ground. Caboose quickly went over to start poking at Sarge who was not moving at all.

“Ah! I’ll dig you up!” Caboose smiled even if it wasn’t visible through his helmet. It was silent aside from the sound of digging and slight metal hitting metal.

After a while most of Sarge had been dug up and Caboose has started to shake Sarge who was still motionless, “AH! DIRTY BLUES!!” Sarge suddenly jumped into action as he flailed his arms around at Caboose before coughing heavily.

“Sergeant! You’re awake!” Caboose exclaimed happily before hugging the red sergeant who stiffened at the hug.

Sarge looked around him for a bit before speaking up again, “Where in sam hill are we?!”

“Uh… Chorus?” Caboose attempted to respond.

The older man only scoffed at that, “We can’t possibly be in Chorus! Well- unless we time-travelled again…”

“Didn’t Washington say-”

“SILENCE!! We’re in the future and it’s hell! We have to find the others and find shelter before the mutants come for us!” Sarge yelled/exclaimed while holding his fist in the air.

“Now carry me! I’m injured!” Sarge demanded as he grabbed onto Caboose.

* * *

Donut woke up feeling completely numb and he couldn’t seem to be able to open his right eye, although he could only kind of see from it anyway. He seemed to be in some kind of cave, or basement, or something, the point being he is unable to see light.

The ceiling or whatever it could be was so low Donut wouldn’t even be able to stretch his arms out to their full length and he could see the rocks surrounding him. He tried to shuffle around to see if there was any way he could escape and saw a tiny glimmer of something by his feet.

Upon closer inspection that glimmer turned out to be the outside world and it would be nearly impossible for him to be able to shimmy himself out. He tried to push at the stone on top of him but it just caused a slight rumble and dirt to pour down on his face.

At this point all Donut could feel was utter dread, convinced he was going to die, but then there was another rumble. And another. Then the glimmer of the outside world grew bigger until Donut had to use his hands to cover his face from the light.

“Mierda.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We watch as everyone else wakes up in this apocalyptic world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @bitsby and @not-madder-red for helping me out on what to do with some of these guys

Lopez powered up around 100 years ago without legs and missing half of his right arm. He had quickly deduced what had happened and climbed his way out of the rubble he had been stuck in. He upgraded himself as the years went, slowly getting all of his limbs back in working order.

He saw the new creatures of the world as they appeared and he saw as the world kept on changing. Needless to say, Lopez was peaceful for those 100 years. He had built himself a nice home with the rubble and leftover materials of the world.

One day Lopez was just walking around after a severe heatwave and saw a pile of rocks he usually passed had crumbled a bit. Lopez swore that he had to be hallucinating even though it would be quite impossible for him as he is a robot.

He saw a bit of pink armour peeking out from the rocks. Lopez knows that it would be impossible for any human to be alive after 100 years with the radiation and without any basic things y’know like food.

So Lopez was somewhat shocked when he saw the pink armour move. He quickly reasoned that it must just be some creature that got stuck and is playing with the dead corpse of red nuisance number four.

But then he saw the rocks shake, like they had been pushed.

Simply said Lopez quickly regretted lifting the rocks as there was no creature playing around in dead human bones. Although what he saw might’ve been more disturbing.

“Mierda.” (Shit.)

* * *

Tucker was great in bad situations. He was fine when the ship crashed, he was fine when he thought two of his friends were dead, he was fine when his best friend abandoned him, he was  _ fine _ .

So when Tucker woke up with a rusty metal pole sticking out of his leg he didn’t scream, he didn’t cry and he most definitely did not sob.

Except he did all of those things. He doesn’t really know where he is, but he does know that just above him are many more metal poles ready to be knocked off a ledge by some  _ creature _ .

Tucker felt around him before he felt something very familiar. He quickly grabbed it and watched as the sword glowed into existence. In a rare moment of intelligence Tucker cut off the rest of the metal pole sticking out of his leg so he could move to safety and avoid getting even more poles stuck in his body.

It seemed to be good timing as the rest of the poles came falling down less than a minute later, “Fuck.” Tucker swore under his breath as he stared at the metal in his leg.

Tucker was strong, he was one of the strongest of the reds and blues (in his opinion) and he was going to be fine. He’s fallen down many holes and he’s always gotten up, he always  _ will _ get up.

So Tucker grabbed the pole stuck in his leg and  _ pulled _ . He most definitely did not scream and he  _ definitely _ didn’t throw up from the pain. He quickly grabbed his sword and pressed the blunt side of the laser against where the pole had been which created a sickening sound and smell.

He really couldn’t control it when he passed out. He wasn’t sure how long he was out but when he woke up something was licking at his face and Tucker could only picture that horrific creature he saw earlier ready to knock down a good couple poles onto him.

Tucker slowly opened his eyes to see… “A dog?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

The dog looking down at him was medium sized with scruffy light brown fur and pointed ears. Tucker cautiously lifted his hand to pet the dog who flinched at the contact but stayed still otherwise.

That was all it took for Tucker to start crying again, although he would never admit it. Seeing this the dog decided to lay on top of Tucker who was full-on sobbing at this point.

“Thank you…” He whispered to the dog.

* * *

Grif had been in pain before, he had been run over by multiple vehicles and he had been caught in quite a couple explosions, but what he was feeling right now seemed to be worse than all of those things combined.

He felt as if every part of his body was on fire and if he moved then he would just explode.

Maybe he should just go back to sleep, where he won’t feel like he was thrown into the sun and everything would be peaceful. The silent darkness where he couldn’t feel anything and couldn’t think. Pleasant numbness as he drifted through the darkness.

“Grif!! We found Grif!” A familiar loud and annoying voice yelled out which caused Grif to open his eyes.

“Uh… No we didn’t- nope- not here-” Another familiar voice spoke up as Grif looked over to where the voices were coming from and saw Caboose running towards him with Sarge on his back.

It hurt him to move but he felt his arm reach out to them without even realizing it and heard himself quietly mutter, “Help…”

Everything was blurry at that point, but he could feel himself being picked up and he could hear Sarge protesting as his body burned like it was on fire. All he wanted was to go to sleep at this point, but the pain just wouldn’t let him.

He swore that the first thing he was going to do once this pain was gone was to sleep and then eat all the leftover rations in the base. Yeah, he was going to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Washington wakes up in the apocalypse with Simmons and are quickly found by Lopez and Donut.

When Wash woke up he was extremely confused because he swore that he was on Chorus when he went to sleep. There was also no one near him and usually when someone is kidnapped they’re kidnapped in pairs.

He was also excruciatingly dizzy as he sat up and leaned against some rock that Wash couldn’t remember seeing when he woke up. Everything was just kind of fuzzy to Wash, he felt as if he was drowning in cotton.

Then all Wash could hear was an ear splitting scream that seemed to make something snap in Wash’s head as everything around him turned to flames and rubble. Everything was clear as he heard thousands of people screaming and Wash did all that he could in his current situation,  _ run _ .

He ran through the flames and the dark silhouettes who screamed in pain as the fire devoured them. The world was crumbling around him as he ran and ran. Then he tripped and all Wash could feel at that moment was the horrifying realization that he was going to die.

Wash was about to start crying, but then he felt an intense pain in his foot. He looked there to see the fire ready to crawl up his body, but there was a dark silhouette right next to him, standing there, staring at him. It’s body contorted as it reached out to him as if it were trying to talk to him.

And then Wash realized that he couldn’t feel the heat of the fire and it wasn’t travelling towards him anymore. Suddenly as if someone just clapped their hands Wash was back on the strange planet he awoke on and someone was right next to him, trapped under rubble with only their legs sticking out.

He wasn’t really thinking as he pushed the rubble off of whoever this person is and saw something quite grotesque. He quickly took off his helmet as he emptied his stomach and felt fire burn through his body while he saw it behind his closed eyelids.

The thing that caused such a reaction was a suit of maroon armour that held Simmons within it and more specifically the rock that had completely crushed the man’s right arm. Wash was really hoping that he was wrong and the right arm was the cyborg arm, but as he saw the tiniest bit of mangled flesh trapped under the rock Wash knew that he was right and he was not happy about it.

Everything was fuzzy to him but Wash swore he could hear Simmons groaning in pain and it clicked in his mind that Simmons must’ve been the one who screamed. Wash really didn’t know what he was doing when he pushed the rock off of Simmons’ mangled arm.

Then there was a scream, a horrifying scream and Washington was back. The fire was back and surrounding Wash as dark silhouettes surrounded him, screaming in pain. The bodies of the silhouettes bended in inhuman ways and Wash couldn’t tell the difference between the crackling of the fire and the cracking of their bones.

One of the silhouettes suddenly started to morph and contort into a beast with too many limbs. The beast glared at Wash with glowing red eyes and Wash could hear the thing growling at him as it started a slow march towards him.

Everything was just so sudden to Wash as the beast quickened it’s pace towards him and he just couldn’t handle it as everything grew dark and he collapsed onto the ground underneath him.

* * *

Lopez was really tired of finding random idiots by now, especially when a Monstruo was charging at full speed towards one of them, “Lopez! That’s Wash! You have to help him!” The pink idiot spoke the obvious as he leaned against Lopez in order to stand.

The Monstruo was the first beast Lopez saw when he woke up and Lopez quickly learned that the beasts only care about living things, so Lopez wasn’t exactly hurrying when he was trying to figure out how to kill them.

Lopez also wasn’t planning on dealing with any beast today either way so he was not prepared, but screw it. He ran towards the Monstruo and unconscious idiots it was charging towards before throwing himself on to the furry back of the beast.

Then he plunged his fist through the creature’s back and pulled at whatever he had grabbed, ripping out flesh, bones and parts of the beast’s spine. The beast screeched in pain before toppling over with only a couple twitches before fully stopping movement.

He quickly threw the flesh and bones he had torn from the creature aside as he climbed off of it’s corpse and set foot on the ground. Donut stared at him with fear clear on his face before he took a big breath and seemed to mumble some stuff to himself.

Lopez would’ve shrugged if he cared enough, but he really didn’t as he looked at the unconscious body of Agent Washington. Then he heard Donut very audibly gasp at something before taking his helmet off and throwing up near the corpse of the Monstruo.

Due to this rather extreme reaction Lopez really couldn’t help himself as he looked towards the thing that caused Donut to be collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. Simmons laid near some rubble with clear damage to his robotic parts but also very clear damage to his human arm which was mangled flesh mixed with shattered bits of armour that was almost the same colour as his blood.

He really didn’t want to but he had to as he picked up Simmons’ body, causing the mangled arm to hang limply at his side ready to just snap off if there was just a big gust of wind, “Tenemos que irnos.” (We have to go.) Lopez stated as he looked over to Donut who seemed to be recovering well enough from his shock at seeing Simmons.

“I-I know he’s going to be okay… He can just get another robot arm!” Donut weakly smiled as he tried to push himself up in order to stand.

Lopez shifted his hold on Simmons as he walked closer to Donut so he could lean up on Lopez as he got up, “Thanks, Lopez!” Donut thanked in an obvious attempt to be as optimistic and naive as before the asteroid hit and if Lopez were human he definitely would’ve rolled his eyes.

Then they started the trek to safety, also known as Lopez’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason the beast is called a Monstruo is because Lopez named all of them in the 100 years he spent with them so- just in case you were wondering


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lopez brings Donut, Washington and Simmons to where he's been staying the past 100 years while Tucker learns more about this new world.

When Lopez reached his home he had learned multiple things. Number one, something was definitely wrong with Washington as he was acting as if he were drunk or high or… something.

The second thing Lopez noticed was that Simmons didn’t seem to be bleeding and at this point Lopez didn’t even know if Simmons was still alive, but he didn’t bring it up in case Donut somehow understood him correctly, which is rare, but can still happen.

Donut seemed to be in shock at the house as Lopez carefully placed Simmons down on the ground in order to unlock the metal door in front of him. Inside the first room of Lopez’s shack/house was a lot of mechanical parts and a couple different machines, one of which being a Warthog.

“Tenemos que llevarlo a la sala de armas, allí puedo cortarle el brazo.” (We have to bring him to the weapons room, there I can cut off his arm.) Lopez explained as he picked Simmons back up and a not very focused Washington walked inside with Donut trailing behind him in order to lock the door behind him.

“Wow! I had no clue you were here for so long Lopez!” Donut exclaimed in shock as he slid the final lock into place.

Lopez shook his head slightly as he continued his walk to the weapons room with Donut and a very confused Washington followed. When they made it to the room Donut audibly gasped in shock at the sheer amount of weapons there.

Hanging on the walls were multiple guns that Lopez made himself while the bigger guns were on a table in the middle of the room, but what Lopez needed was on the back wall of the room, the only wall without guns as instead it had many blades, spears and crossbows. He laid Simmons on the dirt ground as he started to take the top half of his armour off in order to fully cut off Simmons’ arm.

Then Lopez grabbed a machete off the wall and Donut knew at this point to look away while Wash stared confused. And then Lopez swung the machete down and Simmons screamed from the pain.

The scream seemed to have triggered something in Washington though as suddenly his eyes snapped into focus and he quickly got into a defensive stance as he looked around the room with fear in his eyes.

Lopez was unable to pay more attention to Wash though as he moved away the old mangled limb and tore off a part of Simmons’ shirt to wrap around the bleeding stump. Simmons seemed to come to at this moment as his eyes started to open, “Wh-what’s… happening…” He spoke through slurred words.

“Estás en el apocalipsis y te corté una de tus extremidades, así que no te muevas.” (You're in the apocalypse and I just cut off one of your limbs, so don't move.) Lopez explained as Simmons tried to lift his head.

Donut looked away from the panicking Washington who was currently hiding curled up in a corner to look over at Simmons, “Hey! Don’t move! Lopez just cut your arm off and oh- there… it is-” Donut cut himself off by quickly turning away once he saw the stray piece of mangled flesh that Simmons was now looking at.

Everything was silent as Simmons’ face turned completely white and his head hit the ground once again.

Lopez facepalmed as he grabbed Simmons’ old mangled arm and stood up off the ground, “Alimentaré esto a las bestias.” (I'll feed this to the beasts.) Lopez explained as he left the room leaving Donut with a strangely acting Wash and an unconscious Simmons.

* * *

Tucker limped as he walked through the remnants of civilization with a very dirt brown dog by his side. He was using one of the poles that nearly fell on him so he could walk with his injured leg.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking and couldn’t tell if the pain in his leg was from the injury or the strain of walking for so long. Even the dog by his side seemed to be feeling the effects of walking for so long.

So when Tucker found the remains of an old building, he sat down on the rubble while the dog went to sniff around the area.

Tucker wasn’t sure about what happened before he woke up, but he knew something horrible had happened to Chorus and Tucker can’t remember any of it. The last thing Tucker could remember was that he was talking to… someone. He was agitated at something they had said, but all he could remember about them is the fuzzy silhouette of armour.

He continued to think about who he was talking to, but he was interrupted by his stomach growling and the dog walking over to him. The dog seemed to have something in his mouth as he sat in front of Tucker and dropped whatever it was on Tucker’s lap, causing a startled yelp to come out of Tucker once he saw it.

“_ What the _ \- is that blood?!” He yelled as a glob of- something- fell on the ground and Tucker swore he could see _ fur _ on it.

The dog tilted his head at this before walking off somewhere and stopping only to look behind him, as if expecting Tucker to follow him. So Tucker followed him because what else was he supposed to do and there he saw the corpse of some hideous creature that looked quite similar to the one that nearly knocked over twenty poles into Tucker’s body.

It had about six legs and it’s guts seemed to have pooled outside of its body where a hole had been dug into it from the back. The dog ran over to the guts of the animal and looked at it then Tucker continuously as if trying to invite Tucker to eat. Eventually the dog seemed to give up on trying to get Tucker to eat and just went to eat himself.

Tucker may or may not have thrown up at this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donut and Wash talk (kinda) while Tucker questions what his dog companion really is. Lopez, however, deals with one of his worst enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my new goal to make all chapter descriptions like Netflix episode descriptions, also damn it's been a while since I last updated- sorry for that. Thank Bitsby for getting me to start writing again.

Kimball was horrified when Grey told her of the asteroid heading towards them and immediately started sending people into the alien temples as she presumed those would be the toughest things to destroy.

She watched as Palomo and Andersmith tried to comfort Jensen when they themselves needed comfort, she watched as Bitters stared down at the floor while Matthews sobbed next to him and she watched when Grey ran in saying she didn’t know where the reds and blues were.

That was when Kimball finally started to cry with the others.

* * *

When you have one of your friends passed out from pain and missing an arm right next to you, you start to get a bit scared, especially when one of your other friends is acting like he’s high and doesn’t seem to understand anything right now.

“Th-this is fine… Everything’s all fine… It’s all okay.” Donut whispered to himself in a futile attempt to calm himself down.

Wash meanwhile was looking around at all the weapons before looking over at Donut and suddenly panicking, “Oh god- oh god- oh god-” He kept repeating under his breath before backing himself onto a wall causing one of the weapons hanging there to fall down and just barely miss Wash.

Donut had no clue what was happening but Wash just kept staring at him, horrified and he didn’t even seem to notice to dagger stuck in the floor that nearly landed in Wash’s hand, “What’s wrong? Is something behind me? Wash?”

“Y-your eye…” Wash managed to mutter through his panic.

Just as Donut was about to point to his eye and say, ‘Oh, it’s always been like this!’ he felt something. He felt something coming out from his eye. Donut’s eyes widened from shock and he could feel whatever was stuck in his face move with him.

“Wh-what- I- No- N-no-” He stuttered, confused and scared as his skin slowly got more and more pale, then he fell onto the floor unconscious.

* * *

Tucker can say with almost 100% certainty that he loves dogs. They’re fun, energetic and not to mention great wingmen, but he definitely underestimated just how smart they are.

But Tucker can also say with a good amount of certainty that he didn’t think dogs existed on Chorus. So he’s a bit confused as to why there’s a scruffy looking dog just laying next to him and chewing on the bone of some beast that they encountered a while ago.

Tucker can also say though that he isn’t the smartest, he admits that he would rather be better-looking than a nerd, but hey- at least he’s good-looking.

So maybe dogs did exist on Chorus and they survived whatever fucked up the planet or maybe Tucker just befriended some weird animal mutation that just looks like a dog. Let’s hope for the former.

But none of that really matters right now as he lays on the dirt with what is hopefully a dog and stares up at the sky. The sky is now bleak and brown with what looks like maybe a bit of green in there too. There are no clouds, but even without the clouds the sun still isn’t visible even if it still lights up the planet. An alien tower stood up tall in the corner of Tucker’s vision right next to a tall brown mountain that seemed to be constantly shifting from a wind Tucker couldn’t feel.

Tucker stayed still as he continued to watch the bleak sky before something clicked and he suddenly shot up off the ground, scaring the dog laying next to him.

“ _ The Alien tower!! _ ”

* * *

Since he was a robot the beasts of this apocalypse didn’t really bother him that much. If anything they see him as just a moving rock. But, there is one type of creature that really seems to hate Lopez.

It was really just his luck that they also seem to really like human flesh. So when he went outside with Simmons’ mangled arm to feed it to some of the more local carnivorous creatures it seemed to attract  _ two _ of the creatures that Lopez despises.

From the distance Lopez could see the dirt-like sand shift as if something was moving through it. Then, suddenly the head of something lifted itself off of the ground and pointed it’s head towards Lopez and the arm he was holding.

“Oh, mierda.” (Oh, shit.) Was all Lopez could say before the thing shot down to the ground and vanished from sight only for Lopez to suddenly get pulled to the ground.

Lopez was being dragged across the sand by what he likes to call a Gilipollas, also known as a douchebag.

These things are quite rare to find in the apocalypse as they have a habit of killing and eating eachother, so seeing them in pairs is quite strange- this is also the exact moment Lopez remembered something, he saw two of them, yet he was only being attacked by one.

The first one seemed to be attacking Lopez for the mangled arm he was holding, these creatures also have a tendency to attack everything that moves, so the flailing around isn’t great.

Lopez has had many encounters with these creatures, or well- one creature in particular. One specific Gilipollas that is the exact reason Lopez named them that. The biggest of the big serpent-like creatures. The biggest douche of all the douches.

The top douche that no other douche can kill. Also known as that asshole who ripped off Lopez’s arm thirty years ago and has been chasing him down ever since. There’s a reason why he has a room filled with guns.

But let’s come back to the present in which a giant eyeless snake has it’s jaw clamped around Lopez’s legs. Lopez quickly went limp and dropped the mangled human arm in the process which got the Gilipollas’ attention as it stilled.

Slowly, the Gilipollas unclenched it’s jaw from Lopez’s legs and turned its head to face the mangled arm. Lopez watched as the serpentine abomination snapped forward and suddenly the arm was gone.

The Gilipollas then slowly sifted back through the sand and slid back into the sand that was the same colour of it’s thick skin. As soon as the Gilipollas was out of sight Lopez quickly got up and started the process of unlocking the door to the metal shack he calls home.

It wasn’t until he heard the scream that he remembered, yet again that there was a second Gilipollas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons faces his worst fear while Caboose tries not to think.

Simmons stared at a giant worm-snake with no eyes yet either way they seemed to be staring right at Donut’s unconscious body. Although Simmons had a feeling the demon snake wasn’t staring at Donut himself and instead his bloody right eye with shards of glass poking out of it.

He was completely frozen in fear and he was actually quite confused as to how the hell he hadn’t passed out yet as he watched the giant worm/snake move closer to Donut’s head.

Simmons couldn’t make a single sound as the giant  _ thing _ got closer and closer to Donut’s head. He couldn’t hear anything aside from his heartbeat and the quiet sound of breathing, which seemed to be getting quite quick even if Simmons was trying his best not to do a single thing.

His eyes widened in horror as the thing started to slowly open its mouth and revealed horrifying, sharp teeth that Simmons was pretty sure snakes did not have. He watched with wide eyes as it was pretty much an inch away from Donut’s face.

Then suddenly it snapped its head backwards in such a way that Simmons was sure his heart stopped beating. Slowly Simmons himself looked at what suddenly grabbed the things attention and there, standing at the doorway of whatever room Simmons was in, stood Lopez.

Simmons knew he should probably be relieved but no matter how much he tried, his heart wouldn’t slow down and  _ oh god _ a giant  _ snake _ was right in front of him.

It was as if Simmons lost all coherent thoughts because suddenly he was scuffling back from the snake and hyperventilating even though he knew that if he moved it was more likely to kill him. At least he thought that if he didn’t move it wouldn’t kill him, he doesn’t really know anything about whatever that thing is.

“Deja a los idiotas solos.” (Leave the idiots alone.) Lopez spoke up by saying whatever it is he just said.

Everything froze for Simmons as his brain seemed to just- pause. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening at all as everything just seemed to rush past him. It was almost like everything was in slow motion as he watched Lopez run into the weapon room that Simmons was kept in.

The world seemed to be going sideways as Simmons watched Lopez grab a really big gun that Simmons couldn’t recognize as the snake sped towards Lopez who only narrowly avoided the snake-worm.

Lopez jumped over Donut (how could he do that when the world was sideways?) as he ran out of the room he just entered and he vanished from sight. The giant snake-worm (which one is it?) quickly followed him and soon all Simmons could see was the tail of the beast.

This was when the world started to shake and Simmons was starting to think the world might be ending (but didn’t it already do that?) so all Simmons could really do was breathe and he isn’t exactly sure that he’s actually doing that. The world was sideways and it was shaking  _ so much _ and Simmons couldn’t  _ breathe _ and he just wanted to breathe but he  _ couldn’t _ -

  
  
  


Did he just hear an explosion?

* * *

Caboose sat on a rock as he stared down at a small river that was mostly dried out. The only water left in the river seemed to be tinged green and Caboose learnt many years ago that if water isn’t clear then he shouldn’t drink it, also the colour reminded him of Tucker.

Sarge however seemed very excited to try and drink the weird water,  “This is the future of water! We need to get used to it in order to beat everyone else in the future!” those were his exact words before he scooped some water up in his hands, drank it and passed out.

So now Caboose was surrounded by an unconscious Grif and an unconscious Sarge, which left him alone as he watched the sky start to get dark. He was really confused as to why there were no stars because Chorus used to have a sky filled with stars that Caboose could wish on.

The future seemed really weird as Caboose looked around, and if they were in the future would everyone else be in the future? Like, Wash, Biscuit, Ms Kimball, Carolina and Chur-

Caboose can’t think about stuff like this. If he thinks about stuff like this for too long then he starts to feel sad and it isn’t fun when you feel sad, it’s sad when you feel sad. Being sad is not good- not good at all, so Caboose needs to start thinking about something else. Right now- start thinking about something else right now.

Ah! That dog Caboose saw when he first woke up! Dogs are still in the future- that’s good! This makes Caboose happy! He thinks Wash liked- likes dogs or maybe it was cats, it’s all really confusing.

Nononono- don’t think about Wash- don’t think about things that are confusing. Being confused hurts and it isn’t fun when you’re hurt because that makes you sad and being sad is the worst.

Last time they went into the future they were all together- well- almost all together. Someone was missing- no- no he needs to stop. He’s in the future, that means his bad feelings should be gone by now- right?

By the time Caboose snapped out of his thoughts it was dark. He could barely see the weird green water anymore and Sarge was snoring really loudly. Grif was silent, which was strange but Caboose wasn’t really thinking of that as he realized just how tired he was.

He was just about to go to sleep when suddenly- a large booming sound could be heard and in the distance Caboose saw a large burst of light.

It was pretty much impossible to stop Caboose from walking to the explosion.


End file.
